


Bikini

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll have you know I had to try on three bathing suits to hide all the hickeys on my boobs.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bikini

Lydia pulled on a bikini top and turned around to face the mirror in the dressing room. It was a great bathing suit. Hugged her perfectly. There was just one problem, the purplish bruises on her breasts. She gave a heavy sigh and took the top off, throwing it aside.

 

She reached for another top, this one completely covered her cleavage. It wasn’t the type top that she would normally buy, but she still tried it on. With a satisfied smile, she looked at herself in the mirror. The top didn’t look that bad on her, and it covered the multiple hickeys left on her.

 

A knock on the door startled her. “Need some help in there?”

 

Lydia rolled her eyes. She knew exactly what kind of help Isabelle had in mind. “Nice try, Izzy,” She said, before opening the door to let her girlfriend see the bathing suit. “I’ll have you know I had to try on three bathing suits to hide all the hickeys on my boobs.”

 

Isabelle smiled. “You weren’t complaining last night.”

 

“Well, you could have been a little more careful considering we’re supposed to be going to the beach with your family tomorrow, Isabelle.” Lydia stepped back into the changing room and closed the door. “Can you imagine the type of teasing I would get from your brothers? Remember when Alec came to that family dinner and forgot to cover up his hickeys? No thank you.”

 

“While I think the top covers up way too much, you do look beautiful in it.”

 

“Aww, thank you. You’re still not coming in here.”

 

Isabelle let out a laugh. “Damn.”


End file.
